


Water Under the Bridge

by BloodGutsGlory



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, M/M, Oneshot, i love these two, soft, they are so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGutsGlory/pseuds/BloodGutsGlory
Summary: After everything happened with Akechi they managed to convince him to join them and they were able to all get out alive. After much consideration the Phantom Thieves kept Akechi around for the rest of the fight after dealing with his father. Akira moves away after everything is over but quickly decides to move back in with Sojiro. What happens with Akechi and Akira's friendship?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Water Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> So I am in love with the classic enemies to lovers trope and I love Akechi and Akira so much so I just had to do this. This work was originally posted on my tumblr but I decided to move it over here; though it would be super cool if you could follow my tumblr because I will be much more active on there and my requests are open!! My tumblr is https://bl00dgutsgl0ry.tumblr.com/ so please do not hesitate to shoot me a request!

It was an awfully chilly morning in Yongen-Jaya. Japan always started to get pretty chilly once October hit, due to Autumn coming to an end and the Winter months starting up. Nothing like a cup of hot coffee in a cozy coffee shop to make everything feel so comfortable. Akira would occasionally get a chill run down his back, when someone opened the front door and sat down. It was a Sunday so it was Akira’s turn to work the shop. Sojiro and him had come to an agreement when he decided to move back to Yongen-Jaya that he was gonna run the shop when he was off from school. Sunday’s were usually the busiest days due the most of Japan getting a day off; but it was never busy enough to where Akira couldn’t handle it; it was a fairly small area after all.

A couple of Akira’s friends stopped by, Morgana was out on the town with Ann so he didn’t have to worry about where he was. Yusuke always stops by on Sunday’s to chat with Akira about coffee and art, the usual, then leaves after about an hour; spewing on about how inspired he was after the coffee. After his friends stop by or hang out for a bit he usually just hung out, tended to the regular’s and waited for his favourite Sunday regular to stop by.

You see, this certain regular used to be apart of their tomfoolery the year before. He even sold him out but hey, that is all water under the bridge. Well it’s been water under the bridge since this special someone started to regularly show up and form an actual relationship with Akira. So every Sunday and sometimes Tuesdays and Saturdays if he manages to get time off Akira waits for his regular to show.

While Akira is day dreaming about this regular the door chimes signaling that it has been opened. Akira slowly lifts his head, and he grins when he sees that familiar pleasant smile greet him from the door; which keep in mind was still open.

“Close the door, you’re letting all the cold air in!” one of the older regulars scolds, and Akechi quickly closes the doors; bowing his head apologetically. 

“Hey stranger.” Akira greets, already getting Akechi’s drink ready knowing what he wants without him even needing to say it.

“Why hello Akira, how has this lovely Sunday been treating you?” Akechi’s eyes sparkle as he watches Akira’s fluid movements behind the counter.

“Well it was a bit of a drag until you got here.” Akechi blushes when Akira looks up at him and winks. He has always been quite the charmer, too charismatic for his own good. He hears Akira chuckle low in his chest before softly setting the drink down before him. This place has some of the best coffee in all of Japan, and it doesn’t hurt that the barista is delectable eye candy.

“So tell me, what has the ace detective been up to today?” Akira toys lightly as he rests his elbows on the counter in front of him. 

“Well, there haven’t been many new cases to solve since, you know, so they have been giving out more time off. Of course most of it isn’t paid time off, but at least I’m not drowning in work like I once was.” Akira nods slowly, listening intently as the detective spoke. He always did have such a soothing voice, Akira could listen to Akechi talk for hours. After a couple moments of silence except for the TV softly showing the news in the background, the older man broke it as he asked for one more refill before he headed out. Quickly Akira fetched his cup filled it once more then brought it back to the man. All the while Akechi’s eyes never left Akira. That boy was just so attractive, and he didn’t even realize.

“Well I’m glad you’re not overwhelmed with everything, you deserve some breaks you now?” Akechi nodded, and smiled at Akira. He still regrets everything that happened in the past and beats himself up over it but it’s like Akira doesn’t even care anymore. He tried to kill Akira and it’s like it doesn’t even bother him.

“Hey Akira, could I ask you a question?” Akira looks up at him.

“You just did.” Akechi frowns while Akira snickers but the laughter dies down quickly and Akira nods, his face more serious now.

“Are you okay, with everything that happened? You know with last year?” Akechi looks down at his now empty coffee cup before its gently grabbed out of his hands to be refilled.

“Yeah, I am. And I know you’re going to ask if I’m lying, well I’m not. I really am okay with everything, I understand where everything came from; and I get why you did what you did. I’m not saying it was okay-” Akechi’s frown deepens.

“-but I am okay. The gang is okay; at least for the most part. There is no reason you should still be beating yourself up for what happened; and I know you are because I know you.” Akira cautiously put his finger and thumb of Akechi’s chin to gently make him look at him. There was genuine sincerity in Akira’s eyes. He wasn’t lying just for the sake of Akechi’s feelings.

“Thank you Akira, for giving me a second chance and for being a genuine person to me. I know you had said it was okay but let me apologize one last time for everything I had put you through-” before Akechi could finish his sentence, Akira’s lips were on his, in a gentle but loving kiss. It took Akechi a second to register what was going on but once he did, he promptly kissed back.

After a second they separated from each other and smiled.

“Everything is water under the bridge.”


End file.
